Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and, more specifically, to a display device for zooming in on a digital image including tactile feedback.
Discussion of the Related Art
A user can control a touch sensitive display device by touching the surface of the display device. The touch sensitive display device can control an object in response to a touch input of the user and generate tactile feedback in a region within which the touch input is detected. Accordingly, the user can feel tactile sensation of the touched region.
However, when a plurality of tactile feedbacks is generated in a region touched by the user, the user cannot feel correct tactile feedbacks. Particularly, when a region generating tactile feedback is small, a user cannot correctly confirm the tactile feedback. Accordingly, a method for providing correct tactile feedback to a user is needed.